


Tír na nÓg

by wresie



Category: Original Work, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wresie/pseuds/wresie
Summary: Ren was coming home to visit friends, specifically a Phan-Boy of his, but then things change when the world comes to a stop... I suck at summaries...





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to call the Protag Ren just so I can have Ryuji call him Renren... 
> 
> I named the story Tír na nÓg because of its meaning which might not make sense for a while, or at all.
> 
> This is going to have a handful of original characters in it and drift a bit away from how Persona works. Please bare with me while I get the story going. I hope you all enjoy the show~

He steps off the train, pushing his glasses up his nose, the new set is tinted a pale purple which cause his eyes to appear a midnight purple despite being dark gray. His causal light gray hoodie and acid washed jeans making him blend in which, to be honest, is all he’s ever wanted for the past two years.

Freedom.

And to blend in.

The first he, Ren Amamiya, had been given and the second came with time. By now no one really seems to care about nor remember his second year of high school, which he’s happy for. He’s gotten to watch his friends go on and become bigger and better things. Ryuji and Ann had hit it off with the male deciding he wants to teach sports and health education in the light of Kamoshida. Ann meanwhile kept up her modeling career and has developed both her skills and brand, although she also is taking some marketing classes in hopes to further her career. He is proud of the two of them, if a little jealous from time to time of Ryuji. Haru often gets to see Ann and study with her since they are taking similar classes, Haru taking her father’s business and turning it into an empire build on family values. Makoto often sees Haru since the two have been dating on and off for about a year now. What Makoto does is often a mystery to himself since she’s often working on a classified case or two just like her sister, having quickly rose through the ranks due to her sense of justice and serious attitude. Pride is only a small sum of what he feels for these two girls. Yusuke has taken to traveling around Japan in pursue of his next muse. He often writes, giving an odd collection of details and some sketches when he does. He still puts his memory to the test every now and again by illustrating things that happened in the Meta Verse, Momentos seeming to be on his mind a lot more lately. Ren finds this amusing and loves every glimpse into the artist’s world he can get.

Then there is Futaba. His little sister and Sojiro, his Dad. The two had made a point to keep in touch with him one way or another, be it Futaba having put a tracking device on his phone and IMing him all the time. Or Sojiro, Ren and the gang normally call him Boss now a days, calling him out of the blue. He had made all sorts of friends during his second year. Some he still keeps in touch with, others he knows when they meet up again it will be like he never left. One of the friends who still keeps in touch actually should be waiting on the street above. Shibuya may be a large place, but one smiling face would stick out from all others. It will be nice to talk about the website this friend is running now, or the fact that the two have been on and off considering moving in together.

Pulling out his phone as his takes the stares he sees three excited messages waiting for him:

**_I can’t wait!_ **

**_This is going to be AWESOME._ **

**_We’re going to the diner first, right?_ **

He smiles to himself. His friend never changes does he? Putting his phone away he steps into the light of day, a crowd of people greet him. Or, at least, they do at first. That is until Morgana, the pesky black cat, leaps from his bag.

“I’m off to see Boss, later!”

Ren frowns after the cat. Looking around he doesn’t see who he’s looking for. With a sigh he goes off to the side, he’ll wait a bit before sending a message. He knows sometimes his friend can get caught up in things and forget what he was supposed to be doing, mostly when it comes to human interactions.

XXX

He’s late!

He’s really, really late!

Of course slipping off to do some shopping in the Underground Mall wasn’t a smart thing to do! Now how is Ren going to feel? What if he hates him now?

He quickly stamps out that train of thought.

It may have been two years since he had a change of heart, but the depression and anxiety still way heavily on him. He comes crashing up a flight of stairs and is about to apologize to the person he ran into when he hears it…

Silence.

It’s all around him.

Layered on thick in a way he hadn’t expected to ever come. Gone is the noise of crowds, people chirping and chiming at one another. No longer to bodies push and shove their way against his. The silence hangs there, suspended for a moment, and odd. It brings both a sense of relief and a shiver down the spine, his gym back being pulled up higher on his shoulder.

A while ago a group of friends encountered a silence similar to this, or so he imagines. People stop talking, they stay still as if time has lost its grasp on them. His dark eyes scan his surroundings, a frown pulling on his face. The last time something like this happened he had been in high school, during his second year. That had been the year the Phantom Thieves of Hearts had come and gone, that had been the year that he found himself.

Now, as the world shifts and turns into a deep gray color, he’s finding himself rather confused. What it happening? And why? Shapes twist just outside his field of vision and he barely manages to turn to see before a blob of gray smacks into him. He’s knocked backwards, bag falling from his shoulder, landing on his side, coughing as he gasps for air.

“What the-?”

Another form smashes into him, sending him rolling a few feet, air knocked from him again. He can feel a surging pain in his chest, his dark gaze picks up two shapeless gray forms wiggling about. His frown turns into gritted teeth as he forces himself back up, eyes narrowed in determination. He may have never been a fighter, slight and better suited for sitting behind a computer, but he’s learned to not take things lying down anymore.

He sweeps his gaze a crossed the street, people fading around him as more blobs begin to emerge. If he can find something to defend himself with, anything at all, then he might have some better luck. He knows that he can’t win this with his fists alone, he just hopes a weapon will help.

XXX

Loud snoring echoes in a messy room, clothes thrown this way and that are lit up by a dim light. Numbers flash in the light and a crossed a ginger colored head, long hair water falling down the slim sides of a young

Bleep-beep!

Bleep-beep!

The sounds of an alarm causes her to crack open an eye, nothing out of the usual has happened in years. Well, nothing that would cause her to worry too much anyways. Her mauve eyes glance tiredly at her computer screen. Then she shrieks.

“Whoa! WHAT?!”

Her Dad and caretaker is at the Café he runs so her screams fall in the silent house. Awake now she sits up and starts typing on her computer, trying to locate the anomaly. Because it can’t be, there is no way that this signal is what she thinks it is!

XXX

“What?”

Ren blinks in confusion as the world slows around him, people fading around him. This isn’t... He frowns as shapes begin to form, a glare of determination coming over him. He’s been here before, or, at least he thinks he has. This is the Meta Verse.

The world begins to dim and gray around him, tinted by his glasses vision a slight violet. A shout catches his attention and he’s shell shocked for a moment…

_What is Yuuki doing here!?_

He silently pleads with himself as he races over to help his friend. Maybe somewhere, sometime his True Self will hear him? Maybe Igor will? He throws out a hand to reach for his friend, the gray shapes lurching at the both of them. He hopes he can reach Yuuki in time!


	2. The Trump Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Persona 5 main cast gets to make an appearance this time, yay! Per usual I don't own any of Atlus' work... If I did there would be a lot more options for dating...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are original characters mentioned in this chapter, although none are named in the chapter. The one who speaks with Futaba belongs to a friend of mine ( 13thSyndicate ).

Click-click-clack.

Her fingers freeze on her keyboard, mauve eyes staring.

“Shit.”

Grabbing her phone, throwing her oversized hoodie on as well, she sends a message to her caretaker about going out. Then she sends a group text to her friends:

**_Code Mona_ **

XXX

The black and white cat comes to a slow stop, ears flicking, confused, “Hey. What’s the big—ACK!” He barely jumps out of the way as a half-formed claw swipes where he had just been standing. Fur standing on end, ears flicking around to survey the situation he swears.

This isn’t supposed to happen anymore!

He hisses and swipes back at the thing. A growl rumbles and the deformed thing slinks away at a rapid pace. Looking he sees a young man with dark hair and gray eyes. “Darn it.” Digging his claws in he races after the thing, yowling in a battle cry. “Get back here!”

XXX

Deep-deep.

The dyed blonde looks over to his girlfriend’s phone, she had left it on the couch next to him when she went to wash off after a long shoot. Seeing the words there he jumps to his feet, shouting for his blonde girlfriend, “Ann! Futaba needs us!” There is a shriek as the water turns off, then a pale blonde head pokes out.

“Oh? What does she need?” The blue eyed blonde towels her hair lightly as she walks out to check her phone. Ann picks it up with a frown as Ryuji, her boyfriend, exclaims they need to hurry. “Crap, you’re right, c’mon. Help me get ready…”

XXX

A doe eyed female looks up from where she had just been kissing her serious girlfriend breathless, her gentle eyes glancing at the phone, “We could ignore it…” The sigh of the woman below her makes her shake her head. “You’re right… We should answer it.” She misses the pout on her girlfriend’s face, or pretends to, as she grabs her phone and rolls over onto her back.

A hand slips into her own as she opens the device, gives a soft “oh” and then looks to her girlfriend. “Makoto, we need to save this for later.” The woman with short hair and serious expression rolls her eyes a moment before she has the phone shoved into her face. “Look!”

“Oh, shit,” Makoto sits up, adjusting her bra straps as she does. “Why hasn’t anyone answered yet?” She types up a quick:

**_H: ‘Taba, locale?_ **

**_H: (Makoto btw)_ **

**_F: Shibuya. Train._ **

**_H: H+M ETA 10 minutes_ **

She then stands with a stretch, her back cracking a little, “Grab your helmet, I’m driving.” Reddish colored eyes smile softly at her girls’ “tsk”. “Faster than a train by far. You know that, Haru.” The slightly disapproving female, Haru, shrugs.

“True,” Then, as she walks by Makoto, she snaps her girlfriend’s bra strap. “Put on a shirt at least… Pants are optional.” Makoto blinks, looks down at herself, flushes a little, and then goes to grab a long, form fitting top and a jacket. She also opts for a pair of leggings instead of pants or a skirt. Haru dresses modestly, pinning her hair closer to her head, and grabs both helmets. “Get the keys, I’ll meet you at your baby.”

“Mmm,” Makoto calls as Haru heads out, snagging the keys as she heads out, locking up quickly. Then she takes the stairs after her girlfriend. After a moment she adds, from Haru’s phone, that they may be a little late. It depends on traffic after all…

XXX

**_H: ETA in air_ **

**_H: Traffic heavy_ **

**_F: HURRY!_ **

**_A: On our way!_ **

**_R: Running!_ **

**_Y: Wait… What’s going on? Why did Futaba call_ Code Mona _? Do you all need me?_**

**_H: (Haru again)_ **

**_H: Don’t worry Yusuke_ **

**_F: Yeah. We got this._ **

She hopes she’s right as she hops onto a train. This is strange. The Metaverse never acted quite like this before. Sure, it had existed prior to them and may even still exist in some form or another, but this is odd. This one is relatively small, the “Castle” that is. And it seems to not be specific, nor building centric, it doesn’t follow any logic at all!

But there isn’t anything else it could be!

“Well, actually, that’s where you’re wrong, Futaba…”

XXX

He reaches out towards Yuuki, throwing his body in between his friend and the monster. “Ren!” Yuuki shouts and Ren takes the hit. He’s thrown to the ground, air rushing from him. A bright light bursts forth then as he hears Yuuki shout. “Get away from him!” When the light fades his head is hurting a little, spinning almost.

Things also seem a little off.

They seem almost wrong.

Ren is being embraced by something warm and strong, held close in a nearing desperate hold. The person holding him is shaking, then something wet drips down onto his face. His eyes, when did he close them, shoot open. Looking up he sees his friend holding up a hand, a thin and shimmer light surrounding the two of them.

Although the weird light should be important, right now it isn’t. What is important is Yuuki… Yuuki is crying. He reaches up a hand and pats his friend on the arm, “I’m alright.” The young man looks down at him, Ren’s breath catching as he sees a burning fire in them, a cross between pain and fear. “Are you okay?” A monster flings itself at the light, it shrieks, Yuuki shivers more violently…

He is protecting Ren.

That’s what’s wrong…

Its Ren who protects people, who saves them, liberates them.

He is a Master Thief after all.

“Hah! Barely scratching the surface, you are!”

“What…?”

Yuuki frowns at him, “What… What…?” Ren’s eyes brows knit closer together for a moment before he tries to force himself up, but Yuuki holds him still. “Please don’t move… This is hard enough.”

“You should listen to him, Phantom Thief… Unless, of course, you have the Will to save him instead.”

Of course, he does! He’ll do it as many times as it takes, no matter what it does. His friends are family, and he has learned his real family means everything to him. “Anything, please.” The voice speaking to him doesn’t seem familiar at all, he can’t seem to place it.

“Do you wish to become a noble and honorable thief once more. Don the mask of Joker again and tear down even the plan of Gods to save what is Yours? Is this your Ambition?”

“Yes!”

A woman with flowing, long deep violet hair that deepens into black at the roots steps kneels next to him. She holds out his old mask, “Then call upon a new destiny… Call forth the Greed inside your own heart and protect Your Mercy with all you have…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to end it here in order to write what happened with Yuuki as well next chapter. Speaking of next Chapter, I will try to get it up by next Saturday, September 8th. Per usual, comments are welcomed~ I love all kinds of feed back! And thank you for any and all Kudos~!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I will be able to Update this, but I hope its by September 3rd! Thank you to everyone who made it this far... If you would please leave a comment, that would be greatly appreciated. I would like to know how people feel about this as well as how I might be able to improve.


End file.
